Dumb Bunnies and Sly Foxes
by SocciNeedsMilk
Summary: In the land of Zootopia, Nick never gave up and hoped to be a Junior Range Scout. Soon, he advanced to the ZPD. Judy, however, had a dream to join the ZPD, as well. But it never came. When the duo meet, the first thought that popped into Nick's head was, 'What a cute bunny.' For Judy? 'A fox? An offcier' [Zootopia AU] [Swaptopia!] [Nick X Judy]
1. They Meet

A long time ago, a fox by the name of Nick Wilde had a dream to join the Junior Ranger Scouts and a goal to receive genuine acceptance. He was a proud young fox who aimed to be at the top of his squad.

When suddenly, everything went crashing down. He, the only predator in the squad, the only fox, was beaten down and denied from the scouts in a horrible way. He was pushed down and muzzled and laughed at and Nick will never forget how hurt he had been that day.

Although the world will always think that he's just a sly, untrustworthy fox, Nick didn't give up. He continued to stride forward and went from each Cub Scout to Cub Scout, hoping for acceptance. And each time he was pushed down and yelled at for being an untrustworthy sly fox.

Despite all the pain he experienced, he continued. He had badly wanted to join a scout and he did. Through all the pain and suffering he managed to be accepted to a scout. To an all predator Cubs Scouts that is. The Junior Range Predator Scouts. But Nick didn't stop there.

He completed all the challenges and tasks he was assigned. Rounded every twist and turn, climbed the tallest mountain, just to prove that he was worthy enough to be capable of anything. To break through the expectations of a sly, untrustworthy fox.

Though, Nick Wilde wanted to gain a higher achievement.

At an appropriate age, Nick joined a Police Department training squad with another dream to become the first fox officer. He didn't give up.

And where did all his determination and hard work lead to? To the ZPD! Nick Wilde was the first fox to become an officer in the Zootopia Police Department!

 **XOXOX**

"Parking duty." Nick grumbled and ripped off another ticket to stick it between a window wiper and a wind shield of a car. "Out of all things, I get parking duty?" He whined under his breath and slipped his fingers up under his shades to rub his eyes, "after all those years of hard work."

The fox stayed in that position for a while before he sighed deeply and brought his hand down to rest on his hips. His ears then perked up at the sound of a parking meter dinging causing him to look its way.

Nick sighed once more and forced himself to move toward the car parked beside the parking meter, taking off his shades and putting it in his pocket somewhere. He couldn't care less. After ripping another ticket and sticking it onto the car, he moved to turn away when he heard a screech of tires and a horn.

Turning towards the sound, Nick raised an eyebrow and watched as a truck driver stick his head out the window of his truck and bark, "hey, cutie! Watch where you're going!" He noticed a bunny quickly move out of the way of the truck and glare at the driver, "D-don't call me cute!"

Nick's eyes widened and he blinked as he watched the bunny march away from the scene and stand in front of a store. A pastry store. A bakery? That doesn't matter. Nick found a bunny, his natural enemy… who even though she seemed mad about it… seemed pretty cute...

He cleared his throat awkwardly, shaking his head and narrowed his eyes as he watched the bunny suspiciously look left and right as her ears did so, twitching. He noticed the small smile on her lips as she watched an elephant walk by her and enter the bakery. Nick watched as she walked beside the elephant but when the elephant entered the store, she was gone. Damn rabbits and their speed.

Nick hummed in suspicion and quickly crossed the road toward the bakery to look through the window. This bunny seemed suspicious for her to suddenly disappear in mid-air. He peered inside to find her but she was nowhere to be seen. He growled under his breath and looked both directions, "now where did that dumb bunny go…?" Nick stood there for another moment, before he got down from the window and slowly entered the bakery, the bell ringing announcing his entrance.

"Listen, I don't know what you're doing scoping around, but I don't want any trouble." Nick looked up to spot an elephant behind the counter growling down at that very same bunny. He rose a brow and held out his arms as if ready to tackle the bunny if she did anything. "So hit the road!" The elephant finished, stomping his foot on the counter, causing Nick to step forward to deal with the business.

Then the bunny spoke, "I'm sorry sir, but I'm not here to do any harm!" Her voice was very perky and cheerful and very innocent. Nick came into a field of view to see her better, "I'm only here to get a Jumbo Pie, okay? My sister really wants one..." Suddenly, a smaller bunny walked up and came into Nick's line of vision to see them sucking on a binky.

Nick took another step forward before freezing and leaning back as he blinked. For her sister? He stared in surprise at the two bunnies and watched as the smaller one look at his direction and tilt her head, ears flopping down. Nick couldn't help but glare at the small bunny. She sort of pissed him off…

Then the taller bunny grinned and crouched down to the height of the smaller one, reaching forward to pat her head, "which flavour, sweetie?"

The smaller bunny tilted her head innocently, which seemed to tick Nick off, and pointed at the huge carrot pie sitting inside the display case.

Nick sighed in annoyance and turned around to leave, having enough of this and mumbled, "Dumb bunnies…" He questioned why he followed this bunny in the first place… Because she disappeared in mid-air…? Or… because she was cute? Nick's tail spiked up at that, resembling his flustered state before he rolled his eyes and smirked, sure. Because she was _cute_.

"Listen, hey, rabbit." The elephant began, leaning onto the counter, "Are there any rabbit sized pie joints in your part of town?"

This made Nick freeze just as he was about to leave the bakery and slowly turned back around. What did he say? To a small bunny? Somehow, he felt a little angered by what he said.

"Hey… there are actually!" The bunny protested, stomping her foot impatiently on the ground as her sister pulled on her arm. "It's just… We just happened to have 274 other siblings back at our place who she would love to share it with!"

274? Nick couldn't help but scrunch his nose up in disgust and scoff. Good luck with that.

"Look, bunny," The elephant reached his trunk over and picked up a sign and smashed it on the counter. "We reserve the right to refuse service to anyone!"

Nick stared at the scene before him and raised a brow. Why was he staying? Why couldn't he move? Why did he feel… _bad?_ He watched the small bunny frown as tears started to well up in her eyes. Suddenly, he couldn't control himself.

"Uh, no."

The bunnies and the elephant looked his way as he took a step forward, his signature smug smirk present on his face. The taller bunny's eyes widened in fear at the sight of a fox and stood in front of her sister as the elephant frowned, "Hey, you got to have to wait your turn like everyone else, fox."

Nick raised a brow and tilted his head slightly as he moved his vest and pointed to the badge stuck to his uniform, "Actually, trunks," He smirked, "I'm an officer." The bunny seemed to relax at that.

With the smug smirk lingering on his lips, Nick held his hands behind his back, "Yeah, trunks, I got to ask you something." He took a step forward, "Are your customers aware that they're eating snot and mucus with their blueberry pies?"

Somewhere at a different corner of the bakery, an elephant happened to overhear the conversation and spit out blueberry pie all over their partner, who gasped in surprise.

The elephant behind the counter glanced at the couple before back towards the fox and raised a brow, "What are you talking about?"

Nick chuckled softly and brought his hand toward the back of his neck to rub it as his eyes widened for a split second, "Wow," He took a sharp intake. "Well, sir, I, um, hate to bother you but…" He peered up at the elephant and smirked, bringing his hands back down, behind his back, "I believe preparing pies with an unglove trunk is a class 3 health code valuation." His tone was slick and full of sass which made the taller bunny tilt her head to the side and smile slightly with a raised brow.

The elephant looked behind him to see his employee staring at him with wide eyes as he dropped the pie he was making and walked toward the backroom to get gloves.

Nick raised his arms and crossed them, "which is a…" he smirked triumphantly, "a big deal. But, y'know, I could definitely let you off with a warning if you could glove those trunks and…" He dragged the word 'and' and turned towards the bunny who was grinning at him with her hands on her hips and her eyes filled with admiration. He smirked at her before facing the elephant, "finish selling this _cute_ -" The bunny's smile dropped, "-bunny and her sister a..." Nick leaned in toward the bunny and smirked teasingly, "what was it?"

The bunny glared at him slightly before smiling up at the elephant, "one Carrot Jumbo Pie, please!"

Nick chuckled softly and smirked at the elephant, repeating the bunny's words, "a Carrot Jumbo Pie."

 **XOXOX**

The three left the store with a Carrot Jumbo Pie sitting on top of a small wagon that was being dragged along by the taller bunny. She grinned with gratitude at the fox and chuckled, "Thanks, officer! That was very kind of you."

Nick had his hands in his pockets as he shrugged his shoulders, the smirk still on his lips, "No need to thank me, carrots." A thought suddenly popped into his mind and his smirk widened, "I just thought you were a cute bunny to sweep in and save."

The bunny raised a brow, "One, don't call me cute! I am not cute! Two, yeah, I'm sorry. Carrots? Now, where did that come from?" Nick shrugged, "my bad, I just naturally assumed you came from some carrot joke hoedown, y'know?" Judy blinked slightly confused, "Uh no… but seriously, thanks for the paw back there, officer...?"

"Wilde. Nick Wilde." Nick replied and smirked, "And you are…?"

"Judy Hopps, sir." Judy responded, grinning and reached over to shake his hand, which he complied and shook hers.

She glanced down to look at her sister and rubbed her forehead, "wanna give Officer Wilde a big thank you grin?" The smaller bunny looked up at Nick and gave him a big grin as she was practically bouncing off her feet. Nick chuckled and shrugged once more, "don't thank me, kid."

"Here we are…" Judy started and pulled the wagon forward to give the handle to her sister. She reached over and grabbed it and grinned happily. Judy smiled, "say bye bye to him, now?" The little bunny looked at Nick and grinned, giving him a big goodbye wave.

Nick gave a small wave back, "See you, kiddo."

Judy smiled and grabbed her sister's hand, glancing back at Nick, "I guess I'll see you later, officer?"

Said fox smirked and winked at her, "I guess. See you later, carrots."

Judy's ears perked up and she rolled her eyes at him, "okay, okay, bye, fox." She gave him a wave and walked away, smiling.

Nick chuckled and watched her go. He was sort of glad that he came to help her out. But the question is… will he get to see her again? The fox watched her retreating figure for a moment before he sighed and turned around, rubbing his neck, "she's just a dumb bunny." He mumbled and started to go back to his stupid cart.

"Nick!"

Nick's ears perked up and he turned around to see Judy just about to round a corner. She grinned at him and waved her arm in the air as her free hand went to cup her mouth, "I'll pay back my thanks later, okay?" She called out to him as Nick's eyes widened in shock.

She smiled, "Bye!" And then rounded the corner, tugging her sister's hand.

Nick stared at the spot where she had been with wide surprised eyes. Did she really mean that…? Something tugged at his heart and he reached up to grab his shirt as his lips slowly formed a smirk.

"She's a dumb bunny alright."


	2. Sly and Untrustworthy Foxes

**Ahh! Thanks for the lovely reviews guys! I appreciate it! I'll try to update sooner! Thank you so mucchh! The positivity makes me happy.**

 **Anyway! Back to the story!**

 **XOXOX**

A red car is over the parking limit this time and Nick was there to glare at it with annoyance. He harshly ripped off a ticket and stuck it to the car rather forcefully with his eyebrows furrowed. This isn't what he wanted. He _hated_ parking duty. Nick stepped back from the car and stared at it for a moment. He then glared at it and reeled his foot back to kick its tire, then paused. He stayed in that position for a bit.

Nick dragged out a long sigh and brought his foot back down to the ground. He stared at the car and decided to memorize every detail of its appearance. Then suddenly he noticed a reflection on the window shield. He blinked at the reflection before turning around to see the small bunny from before pushing the same wagon which seemed to be filled with small strips of pie crust.

The fox raised a brow and turned to where the bunny came from to see Judy cutting up the large carrot pie into small strips with a sharp wooden plank. She grinned and placed her hands on her hip once she finished cutting up the pie and threw the plank down and pushed the left over tray somewhere else. She picked up the remaining pieces she cut up and walked toward a small pickup truck where she piled all the pieces in bags and threw them at the back.

Nick watched as she climbed into the car and shut the door and drove off with the small bunny sitting beside her. He narrowed his eyes as he watched them leave and turned back to where there was the tray before looking back at the leaving vehicle. "What is that dumb bunny up to…?" He mumbled but shook it off and went back to work.

 **XOXOX**

Nick stuck yet another ticket on another car, a blue car this time with no top. He clicked his tongue in annoyance and stepped back. He then heard yet another ding from another parking meter. He turned around to put a ticket when he noticed Judy walk down sidewalk on the other side of the road, dragging a stall with wheels. He blinked and watched as she stopped right in front of a building.

He hummed with suspicion and rushed across the street and hid behind a car to get a better look. He peeked over the hood of the car to notice that the small stall was filled with bags full of those small strips of pie crust with sugar on top. They looked sort of delicious.

Suddenly, the large clock beside the stall and building rang loudly and immediately after, a line of small hamsters came pouring out of the building. Judy grinned happily and grabbed a paper bag full of her pie crusts and held it in the air. "Pie fries! Get your pie fries!"

The hamster who heard Judy turned his head around and lit up, and went to the direction of the stall. The hamsters who were walking behind him followed the lead hamster, causing a whole line of hamsters to go Judy's way.

Nick watched with narrowed eyes as Judy took a bag of pie fries and gave it to the hamster, who in return gave 2 dollar bills to her. The process went by pretty quick and the whole time, Judy had an excited grin on her face.

The hamsters passed Judy's stall, munching on the fries and then threw the paper bags into a recycling bin nearby once they were finished. After all the hamsters had threw their bags away, the side door of the recycling bin was kicked open to reveal Judy's younger sister with a grin on her own face. She dragged out the small bins inside the recycling bin that happened to be filled with empty paper bags and, with the help of Judy, she put them all into the back of the Ute.

Nick frowned as he watched them load the bins onto the truck. He pursed his lips and said, "That bunny…" He quickly went to follow their Ute.

 **XOXOX**

"Welcome one, welcome all… to the puppet show!"

Nick watched with his jaw wide opened as he watched Judy and her sister sit behind a crate and hold their paper bagged covered hands up over the crate for the audience to see. The paper bags over their hands had faces drawn on them, with google eyes and strings of wool for hair. They used the puppets and played a performance for the young animals sitting in front of them with big grins.

The fox looked down and pinched the bridge of his nose, "what the hell is happening," He stated more than questioned under his breath, "dumb bunny…"

Then the puppet show ended, and the two bunnies ended up with a bunch of cash from the parents of the children that watched the show. Nick's jaw dropped once more. They got cash for playing a puppet show in front of some kids? The two bunnies then happened to _sell_ the puppets to the children and gained even more cash. Nick was astonished and mad at the same time.

"Are these puppets paper bags?" One of the parents suddenly asked Judy with a suspicious gaze upon her.

Judy sweated slightly and nervously answered, "Paper bags? No, they're um… actual puppets."

Nick growled in annoyance.

 **XOXOX**

"Good job, today, Fiona!" Judy praised and rubbed the top of her sister's head, "We won big!" She raised the stack of dollar bills in her hand and waved them around. Her sister grinned happily and clapped her hands together to express her happiness. Judy giggled and gave her sister a high five.

"What a dumb bunny you are…"

Judy froze and turned toward the familiar voice to spot Nick leaning on a brick wall, glaring at her, "I helped you get that pie and what do you do? Resell it! I bet you don't even have 274 other siblings." Nick hissed and stood up from his position, marching over to lean over Judy.

Judy grinned up at him and gave him a wave, "Hey, Officer Wilde! What's going on?"

Nick gritted his teeth, "You lied to me, Carrots." He said harshly.

Judy smirked slightly and tilted her head to the side, "It's called a hustle, sweetheart." She cooed and stared at Nick with a face that seemed to scream _duh_. She rested her hands on her hips, "And I didn't lie at all!"

"A hustle?" Nick scoffed and towered over Judy even more, "You are a dumb bunny aren't you?"

"I am not a dumb bunny." Judy exasperated and pursed her lips, "I actually do have 274 other siblings at home. They only ate the carrot inside the pie, so I had to get rid of the crust somehow."

Nick leaned down and raised a brow, "They ate the carrot but not the crust?" He inquired.

"Yes!"

Nick ogled at her for a moment and they stared at each other's eyes. Judy looked annoyed and seemed like she was telling the truth but Nick rolled his eyes and looked away, "Liar."

Judy growled in annoyance and stomped her foot onto the ground and exclaimed, "I am not!"

"Yes. Yes you are." Nick said. He didn't like this bunny any more. She tricked him into buying her something. She is definitely not cute anymore.

She sighed and rubbed her neck, "I don't have time for this. I need to take Fiona home." Judy reached over and grasped her sister's hand and dragged her down the sidewalk.

Nick raised a brow and followed the bunny down the street, "Not so fast, Carrots. You are under arrest." He hummed and watched as the bunny froze in surprise. Nick smirked.

Judy slowly turned around to face Nick with bugged eyes, "Under arrest?! I did nothing illegal!" She cried desperately.

The fox clicked his tongue and rolled his eyes before smirking down at the bunny, "You sold food without a permit and false advertised, Carrots."

The smaller mammal blinked at him for a moment before taking something out of her pocket and held it out for him to see. It was a card with a permit inside. "I do have a permit, fox!" She stuffed the permit back into her pocket, "And how did I false advertise? I did not false advertise!"

Nick narrowed his eyes, "You told those families that the paper bags were puppets, which they were obviously not." He replied, his tone dripping acid.

The two came across a zebra crossing and stood there until the light turned green. Judy turned towards Nick, "That's because they are puppets! It depends on how they use it. And how did we use it? As a puppet! So it's a puppet!" She answered.

The crossing turned green and the animals crossed the road. Nick followed Judy and her sister with an annoyed glare crossing his features. Judy smiled, "See? I did nothing wrong, Nick, I am innocent!"

"Do not call me _Nick_ , Carrots. You have no right to say my actual name. It's Officer Wilde to you." Nick chided as the three squeezed through a group of large animals and made it to the other side of the road.

Judy pointed her nose in the air as her ears twitched, "You're an officer right? Then you can't call me Carrots!"

Nick raised a brow and glanced over toward her as they continued to walk down the street, "An officer can call anyone, anything." He responded.

"An officer, huh…" Judy trailed off, but suddenly paused which caused Nick to bump into her. He stepped back and glared at the back of her head, "Tell me when you're going to stop—"

"An officer?!" The bunny gasped, interrupting Nick's sentence as she turned around to look at him with wide eyes. "How did _you_ become an officer?"

Nick raised a brow, "What?"

"You're a fox! How did a _fox_ become an officer?" Judy questioned.

Nick stared at her for a moment, processing her words. Then the memories suddenly came washing back as Nick slowly widened his eyes. The pain he felt when he was rejected from each scout and all the doubt and insults thrown at him hit him like a rock. His chest filled with pain and he suddenly couldn't feel anything anymore. Nothing but pain. His ears dropped and he started to pant heavily as each memory picked at him. He didn't know where he was anymore. What he was doing. Why he was—

"Nick!"

He gasped and suddenly he was snapped back to reality. His eyes widened and he blinked as his eyes began to adjust. He looked down and slowly rubbed his head as he noticed the bunny from before staring up at him with surprisingly worried eyes, with the other bunny suddenly gone.

Nick stared at her for a moment before he glared harshly and brushed passed her, walking away. Judy blinked in surprised and turned around, "Nick?" When he didn't respond, Judy quickly caught up to him and looked at him with concerned, "Nick, are you alright?"

Said fox turned to her and glared at her rather harshly, "A fox, huh?" He stopped and Judy did the same as she noticed the emotions in Nick's eyes were pain and anger. Judy suddenly felt guilty. Did she trigger something? "You were surprised that I was an officer because I was a fox?" Nick asked slowly as Judy stared at him with wide eyes. "You think that a fox doesn't deserve to be an officer because he's a predator?" Judy continued to stare causing Nick to growl, "You think… that I would hurt the people around me?"

Judy then stuttered, "I—It's just that… foxes are said to be sly… and untrustworthy… I—I just thought—"

"Sly and untrustworthy?" Nick scoffed and took a step forward, "I may have been sly and untrustworthy at some point, but that is not who I am anymore. I got into the ZPD because I wasn't sly _nor_ trustworthy. And you? You probably never got as far as I did because you thought you actually _were_ a dumb bunny and that no one would ever accept you because you were too small and cute to be accepted in anything." He paused, "That sound about right?"

Judy stared at him for a moment, his words soaking in before she glared up at him, "I am _not_ a dumb bunny. Even if I was, then you'd never be nothing more than a sly and untrustworthy fox!"

Nick seemed to be affected by what she said but he managed to glare at her, "I am not a sly and untrustworthy fox." He hissed lowly.

The bunny leaned back and pushed him to walk away, "You'll never be real cop!" She yelled over her shoulder and then paused. She slowly turned around, raising an eyebrow, "Basing your attitude from before, you'll be charming meter maid though." She shrugged and watched as Nick narrowed his eyes in annoyance. She slowly smiled and turned around, "Maybe a supervisor one day?" She then walked away and turned around a corner. "Hang in there!" She said lastly, before disappearing around the corner.

Nick stared at where she was and slowly looked down. Despite the heated argument the two animals had before, he couldn't help but wonder to when she had said he was charming, but then he suddenly felt bad for calling her a dumb bunny. He sighed and raised his paw to rub the back of his furry neck, "Wow." He said aloud and brought his hand back down to his side, "Why do I kind of feel bad?" He mumbled. He paused. "…If you don't want me calling you a dumb bunny then I'd have to go with 'cute bunny' instead." Nick suggested to himself as he shrugged and went back to slapping tickets on cars.

But little did he know, was that Judy stayed behind the corner and listened to everything Nick had just said with her sharp hearing the whole time. She couldn't help but slowly smile. "Dumb fox."

 **XOXOX**


End file.
